


Hot behind the Partition

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Karaoke, Lingerie, Song Lyrics, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kelly Olsen is out with the Super friends at a Karaoke night at the bar, to celebrate the new year. Urged by her good friend Nia, Kelly takes the stage and performs a song to let Alex knows how she thinks the evening should proceed. Alex finds herself extremely receptive to Kelly's suggestion.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Hot behind the Partition

They gather the gang at the bar. Aliens and Humans of various stripes of life gathered to celebrate the new year with fervor and passion. The Karaoke stage is up and it’s been running the whole evening. The stars so far have been Kara, with her interpretation of Starship and Nia with an interpretation of Shake it Off. 

Kelly’s been watching, cheering along and drinking from Alex’s drinks when she isn’t looking at her. Under the approving eyes of just about everyone in the group. 

But now, the clock is ticking past midnight and with the celebration ramping up she feels her heart catching fire. She looks at Nia from behind Alex and the two share a moment of understanding. 

Nia distract Alex with a few whispered questions, which distract Brainy just enough so he doesn’t fully grasp what Kelly’s doing. 

Brian finish singing a song on the stage while Kelly smooth down her skirt. She pushes down a lump of stage fright and run through the lyrics in her mind real quick. 

Her turn comes quickly, and she climbs on the stage, clicking her heels up to the mic and grabbing it from the stand. Kelly’s big brown eyes focus right on Alex and she gives her the bedroom eyes. 

As the song starts, she hears Nia. “Oh, someone’s getting lucky tonight.” She also hears Kara laughing. 

“So hot in… so hot in herre…. So hot in…” Kelly tap the heel of her shoe in rhythm with the song, trying to resist the urge to dance to it. She doesn't last more than the next lyrics and she sways her skirt-clad hips. “Want a little bit of ah-ah… and a little bit of ah-ah...”

Alex sinks in her chair, eyes wide, she’s definitely having a strong reminder of just how gay she is. Kelly sees her lean to whisper to Nia, causing them both to laugh. 

“I was like, good gracious ass bodacious. Flirtatious, trying to show patience.” She points to Alex “Looking for the right time to shoot my shots, you know?” She walks the stage, mostly to display a side of herself for Alex’s appreciation. “Lookin’ for the right time to flash them keys, them uh I’m leavin’! Please believe in, me and the rest of my heathens…” Kelly twirls her keyring over her index fingers. 

The little trick draw applause and cheers from the crowd and she swears she can hear Alex laugh amidst the whole cacophony. 

She turns around and look straight at Alex, the next lyrics are fast and complex and she goes through them without so much as a breath. “Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I'm feedin' No deceivin', nuttin' up my sleeve and No teasin'”

Kelly point straight up at Nia with the next part and make a stand up gesture with her hand. ”I need you to get up, up on the dance floor” Then she points to slightly confused Brainy “Give that man what he askin' for” 

Alex cheers the move when they kiss, clapping and whooping loudly. Though her attention turns back to Kelly very quickly. She’s greeted with the lyrics. “'Cause I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you, uh uh.” Kelly makes a hip thrust to match the lyrics. “And can't nobody stop the juice! So baby tell me what's the use? I said.” 

“It's gettin' hot in herre, so take off all your clothes. I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off.“ Kelly feels a little bold with how the crowd is reacting to the song. She set the mic on the stand with one smooth slam of it and does a shirt rip to go with the lyrics, she has a thin, white tank top underneath, of course. 

The next part of the song is lost in the cheers, the crowd and the rush of adrenaline she feels. Kelly throws the shirt to Alex, who catch it with her hand. Nia wraps it around Alex’s neck like a scarf. 

The rest of the song goes well, Kelly plays to the crowd when the lyrics aren’t overtly applicable to Alex or her friends. 

There’s only so many times Alex can hear Kelly sings about taking off clothes before it becomes necessary for Nia to hold her down at her seat. Kara is losing her mind laughing at it. “I just want to get the engine started to get home faster.” 

“No, you wait and you watch.” Nia says laughing, she kisses Alex’s cheek, before returning her attention to the stage, while leaning against Brainy.

When Kelly finally get off the stage, she’s met with quite a round of applause, a free round of drinks and a few handshake. She gives the free shots to her table and looks at Alex with the same bedroom eyes. “Take me home?” 

Without skipping a beat, Alex sweeps Kelly off of her feet and carry her, bridal style toward the door. The moment they’re in the back alley, Kelly tugs at her shirt, around Alex’s neck. “I’d love to keep if off, but it’s kind of cold.” 

“Think you could… maybe…” Alex blushes as she pulls her motorcycle free from the parking spot and hand Kelly her helmet. 

“You want me to give you a strip-tease?” Kelly turn on the helmet mic and she hears Alex do the same. 

They leave before Alex gives her an answer.

* * *

“Yes, yes I want that very much.” Alex finally answers when they're down the street from the bar.

“Anything else you’d want?” Kelly’s voice is enough to send chills down Alex’s spine, she can feel her shivering. But Kelly knows that holding Alex by the waist, especially if her fingers are maybe an inch lower than they should, is certainly not helping. 

“The red lace thing you bought the other day.” Alex admits just as they take a sharp turn toward the apartment. 

Kelly laughs gently tap her helmet on the back of Alex’s. “I guess if you ask really nicely, I can make the effort for you.” 

“Please, Kelly. Can you wear the red lace lingerie tonight?.” 

“You paid for it, I’ll wear it just because you ask.” Kelly teases. “Anything else?” 

“I think I’m good.” Alex takes another sharp turn and speeds down an empty street before rejoining a larger one. 

Kelly dips the fingers at Alex’s waist another inch lower, the next thing she knows is that Alex parks the motorcycle in a dimly lit street. 

“Something the matter, Alex?” Kelly chuckles.

“I can’t drive with your hand creeping down like that.” Alex’s laugh strains with the mounting pleasure. 

Kelly press her body against Alex’s back and her hand dip lower, stroking Alex through her clothes. “Just want to make sure you’re in the right mood when we get home.” 

Alex grip the handle of her motorcycle tightly, trying to gather her wits but all of it melts away with Kelly’s insistent touches. 

Under the helmet, Kelly grows a cruel smile as she moves her finger back up, resting them on her hips. “Are you focused enough now?” 

“Yes, thank you very much.” The answer is a little dry, but Kelly fully intend on making it up to Alex when they get home. 

* * *

Alex parks her Ducati in the lot and hurries up the stairs, leaving Kelly in the dust as she races for her apartment. 

Kelly takes her time, climbing the stairs and letting her step clicks loudly with her heels. By the time she makes it to the apartment, she finds Alex sitting on her counter with a flirty gaze and a knowing smile. 

“You know people take you for the well-behaved one. I can’t tell Nia or Kara what you did on the motorcycle, they won’t believe it.” Alex says in a hushed voice. “Even when you literally strip on stage, they still think you’re an angel.” 

“So unfair.” Kelly locks the door behind her, she shed her shoes and drops her purse and helmet on the table next to the door. “Think you could be your best, angelic self and go shower and relax while I get ready?” 

Alex slides off the counter and kiss Kelly, tongue dancing slowly, the fire is hot enough that it almost burns out right there. Alex is the one to tear herself away this time, closing the bathroom door behind her. 

Kelly in the meantime, select an entirely new outfit: A black button up which is just a little too tightly fit around her neck, one of Alex’s shirts. She grabs her best pair of jeans, according to Alex at least, because of how it makes her butt look. She pairs it with a studded belt. She puts on gold hoops earrings. She grabs a pair of strappy heels which she places on top of the pile. 

Before putting it all on, she pulls the lingerie out of its hiding place and puts it on. One look in the mirror with it on makes her eyes go wide, and she turns away from it cheeks burning. She put on the outfit, works her hair up in a ponytail and goes to the bathroom, knocking on the door. “I’m ready.” 

Alex’s voice comes from the other side. “Where do you want me?” 

“The couch.” Kelly answers before getting back to the bedroom. 

Alex comes back out of the bathroom, wearing the same thing she did before, though she put her hair down. 

Kelly ignores Alex when she takes a seat on the couch, when she hears the gasp of surprise at her outfit change. Even when she hears her name fall from her lips in a reverential whimper, she focuses on her phone. Kelly is trying to find the perfect song for the moment. She hits play and the apartment’s speaker hums as they come to life. 

Beyonce’s voice comes through the speaker, the bass line and the drums and the beat pulse through Alex’s apartment. Partition plays out and Kelly confidently pushes herself off the bed, leaving her phone there. She put her foot down the little step that separates the bedroom from the living room and the mood change entirely.

_And every girl in here got to look me up and down_

Kelly begins to dance with that line, turning, dropping down low, she rises up again, helping herself up by putting her hand very high on Alex’s thighs.

Alex’s eyes are wide and her pupils dilate, from the dim light and the intense rush of arousal. She grips the cushions next to her and her gaze rake shamelessly over the dance. 

_G's up, tell me how I'm lookin' babe_

Kelly undoes the buckle on the belt she’s wearing, she’s not sure Alex notices it’s not even in the jeans’ loops and just sitting on her hips. She folds it, snaps it to match a beat in the song and immediately puts it around her girl’s neck. She holds both ends of it, on each side of Alex’s head. She guides her face up her body until she gets her so close to a kiss her taste manifest in her mouth.

She let go of the belt and push Alex back onto the couch again; she steps back and sway her hips. Alex’s hair is already messy, her lips parted and her breathing heavy.

_Drop the bass, mane, the bass get lower_

Kelly crouches and sways her way back up, as she does so, her fingers slowly undoes the buttons, holding the shirt closed herself. She turns her back on Alex, drops into a crouch again and repeat the gesture, slower, much slower as she peels the shirt off of herself. She throws it back, and it lands behind the couch. 

The red lingerie underneath is a red lace one-piece with a purely decadent neckline, the garment does nothing to conceal what hides beneath; it disappears beneath the hem of her jeans. One look over her shoulder her heart rate picks up.

Alex has both of her hands tugging her own hair, her eyes wide in admiration. A string of curses stream past her lips as desire overtakes every ounce of her mind. And Alex is only seeing the back of the item. 

_I don't need you seeing 'Yonce on her knees_

Kelly struts toward Alex and she hears, beneath the music, the whimpers and moan that leaves her mouth. She falls on her knee in front of Alex; she undoes the button on her lover’s pants and tug them down just a touch. Then, as she stands back up, unbutton her own, backing away, just out of reach of Alex. 

Kelly, slowly lowers the jeans down her legs, taking time to move them past her heels so she can just step out of them the moment after. The bottom half of the red lace is just as indecent as the top one, it decorates instead of concealing. 

_The kinda girl you like is right here with me_

Alex extends her right hand out to her, a silent prayer for proximity at the sight dancing in front of her. It’s hard for her to sit still harder even to stay quiet. Kelly can make out the little moan dancing at the back of Alex’s throat. 

Kelly takes the hands, gives it a sweet kiss and pushes it back on the couch. She turns her back on Alex again and feels the tip of her fingers brush against her ass. While she dances, she brings her hand to each ear, taking out the golden hoops from there and she set them down on the bed. 

_Handprints and good grips all on my ass_

_He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty_

Kelly looks over her shoulders again, she knows just what Alex loves on her and she has no shame in playing to her crowd right now. She gives herself a good slap on the exposed part of her ass and grips the area for a beat. 

She dances the rest of the song slowly getting closer and closer to Alex. Eventually, she can’t hold herself back herself and straddles Alex’s lap as the song slowly fades around them. 

There’s no words from either of them, Kelly find Alex’s lips welcoming, open and warm, she runs her tongue over hers. As the kiss deepens, Alex surges beneath her and picks her up, her arms wrapping under her ass.

The path is short between the couch and the bed. Despite how fired up Alex is, she lays Kelly down on the bed in the most delicate fashion she can manage. 

Kelly stays Alex’s hand just a moment, kissing her gently as she works to remove Alex’s clothes too; shirt, bra pants and underwear are gone in under a minute. 

Kelly grabs a handful of Alex’s hair and gently guide her to rest against her chest, refusing to let her move from there. She kiss her and pull on her hair slightly to make her stay. She grabs a vibrator from the nightstand and take a full minute to work it inside of Alex. Once it’s deep into her, Kelly shows the remote to Alex and puts it right between her breast. “If it’s too slow or weak, you can turn it up.” 

Then, she takes Alex’s wrist, the one not locked around her waist and she brings it to her own loins. She doesn’t need further instruction, Alex move the lace aside and work two fingers inside of the dark, slick folds, eliciting a loud gasp and a deep moan. 

Alex only takes a short break from her ‘assignment’ to up the strength of the vibrator to a more satisfying level. Not long after, whimper builds in her breathing. “Kelly?” 

“Can you wait? Just until I’m there too?” Kelly whispers. 

Alex moans and whimper, kissing Kelly hard, deep and passionate. “I don’t know if I can…” her voice straining. 

Kelly smiles and kisses Alex, just to feel the moans and whimper into her mouth. She feels her tense hard against her body, unable to stave off her orgasm for any longer. 

It’s enough, however to ignite her own pleasure, and she rides and bucks on Alex’s fingers, just as her lover’s orgasm subsides, her own rises. 

She watches as Alex reach between her breasts and grabs the remote again; she expects her to turn it off, but she hits the highest setting. “Such a greedy girl.” 

“Do you realize just… insanely hot you made me run tonight? I just got rid of the tension you gave me on the motorcycle! I still need to work off the damn strip tease!” Alex declares with a touch of dramatic flair.

Kelly turns her whole body to face Alex and kisses her. “Let me help…” 

“You better…” 

Kelly crawl on top of Alex and kisses her again and again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I lost control of Kelly and that's why the part with the motorcycle ride happened at all.


End file.
